


Not your average date night

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie carries an emergency toolkit, But they don't know that, I apologize for my Google translate French and Spanish, I have too many in-progress fics, I need a ship name for these three, Other, Secret Relationship, Sombra isn't with Talon, Trapped In Elevator, for some reason, it's more like a destroyed building, maybe it's not an elevator, mentions of abuse, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Featuring:-Tracer's accelerator is broken-Widowmaker didn't sign up for this shit-Sombra just wants her girls to be happy





	Not your average date night

**Author's Note:**

> all of their reactions.

“Well that could’ve gone better.” Sombra growled as she stood up, careful not to put any weight on her wounded leg, she quickly glanced around the room and noticed a patch of light – groaning when she noticed the jagged metal in front of it.

“Mierda.”

 

* * *

 

 

“qu'est-ce que c'était?” Widowmaker groaned as she lifted a hand to her head, she attempted to activate the infrared setting when a spark flew from the side; she quickly pulled it off and flung it across the room.

“Great.” She huffed. Widowmaker almost shot out of her skin when a purple glow appeared to her left.

“You in here too Araña?” Widowmaker stood up and walked over to the hacker, noticing her wound as she drew nearer.

“How is your leg?” She asked with a smirk, laughing when the hacker flipped her off.

“I just hope Speedy didn’t get caught in that.” Widow refused to think about that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bugger.” Tracer wheezed as she woke up, she attempted to raise a hand to her head before realizing she was trapped.

“What in the?” She attempted to push off the rubble but it was too heavy, it was then that she heard the muffled voices.

“Over here!” She yelled, a few moments later she could feel the rubble being lifted from her back – slender arms wrapped around her and pulled her up.

“How are you feeling Chérie?” She felt a cold hand brushing her hair back from her face.

“Like a building fell on top of me Luv.” She smiled when she heard Sombra’s laugh.


End file.
